The Drinking Game
by C-mex
Summary: What happens when the Z-Warriors try out the time honored tradition of getting drunk as hell?


Disclaimer : You know the shit by now...  
  
  
The drinking game:  
  
"What do you think you're doing Krillin?" asked Bulma. Krillin had been standing upside down for   
nearly 2 hours.  
"I'm just chillin." he said , then he started to laugh.  
"Have you been smoking again?"  
"Heh, I might have."  
"I swear Krillin, you need to behave yourself."  
Bulma left the room and Krillin remained upside down for another 3 hours. 'Hmmmmm, I wonder what  
Vegeta is up to?'  
He got back to his feet and began to wonder the halls of Capsule Corp. looking for the saiyan. He  
finally found him in the backyard bar-b-qing.  
"Hey Vegeta, whatcha cooking?"  
"Blast it! What is it that you want? You better not have the munchies again!"  
"Relax big guy, I just wanted to challenge you to a game."  
"A game? What kind of game?"  
"A DRINKING GAME!"   
"Bah, why would I want to take part in some idiotic game when I've got food to cook?!"  
"What's the matter.........you scared?" Krillin started to make chicken noise and flaped his arms around.  
This really pissed off Vegeta and he instantly went super saiyan 2.   
"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT! BIG BANG ATTACKKKK!!!!"  
Vegeta shot a huge blast but it went up in the sky and blew up a plane.  
"Heh, come on Vegeta, let's just see if you can hold your liquor."  
"Fine! But you'll be sorry that you challenged the prince of all saiyans!"  
They sat down and Krillin pulled out 10 bottles of vodka and they started taking shots.   
30 min. later :  
"Kririn, did I ever tell you about the time Nappa tol me a dream he had?" asked Vegeta slurring.  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo."  
"Well, he tol me tha he had a dweam that he was sucking on a lolipop, and when he woke up, he was  
giving his dog head!"  
Vegeta started cracking up and grabed a bottle of vodka and started to drink. Krillin started to lean back  
and fell out of his chair.  
1 hour later :  
Krillin was finishing the 7th bottle when Bulma walked outside. Vegeta stared at her and then started to  
sing. "I like big butts and I can not lie. You other brothers can't deny, when a girl walks in with an itty-  
bitty waist, that round thing in your face, you get sprung! Wanna blow out your front, I'm hooked and  
I can't stop staring!" he then starts to laugh some more.  
Krillin stares at him for a while and looks down at his pants as he begins to wet himself.  
1 hour and a half later :  
Trunks runs outside to check on Vegeta and Krillin and notices Krillin dancing naked on the table and  
Vegeta falling asleep.   
"Hey dad, wake up!"  
Vegeta wakes up and instantly turns super saiyan and punches Trunks through a wall. "You little  
bastard!" he shouts stumbling back to his seat. Trunks gets up and looks at his dad while rubbing his   
cheek. "Dad, that wasn't acceptable!"  
"What do you mean? Punching you through a wall for waking me up is very acceptable!"  
"No, I mean calling me a little bastard!"  
2 hours later :  
Krillin and Vegeta finished the last bottle of vodka and had their arms on each other's shoulders and  
were singing "We are the champions" waving their shot glasses back and forth.  
"Hey Fegeta, wanna walk awound?" Krillin asked slurring.  
"Sure, les go somwhere!" Vegeta shouted back.  
They took to the air and tried to fly. They weaved around the sky and Krillin flew into a tree while Vegeta  
flew into a wall.  
"Blas it wall! This will teas you to mess wit me!" Vegeta shouted blowing up the wall. Unfortantly it was  
the wall to an apartment and the people inside screamed as their home exploded in flames. People rushed  
out into the streets on fire and Vegeta watched them run in circles. He thought he should help them so he flew to a gas station and got one of the hoses and sprayed the people. The gas caught fire and the gas station exploded causing more mayhem. Meanwhile Krillin was trying to figure out how to work a car. He stared at it and kicked it until the owner came out screaming at him. Krillin stared at the owner and cocked his head to the side. He didn't understand a word cause it sounded like funny talk to him. Soon Krillin   
started to get confused and scared so he picked up the car and droped it on the guy. The two of them continued to walk around the city stumbling everywhere and soon tried to fly back to Capsule Corp.   
Vegeta flew through a plane cutting it in half and Krillin flew into another tree. They got back to Capsule Corp. and sat back down.  
"Well I guess iz a draw." Krillin said.  
"Why is everything spinning?" wondered Vegeta trying to keep himself steady. He fell on the ground   
and passed out. Krillin laughed as Pothead Brolli landed in the yard and ate all the food Vegeta had fixed.  
He flew away and Krillin passed out to.  
  
The moral - Don't drink and fly. 


End file.
